Ghostly Summer
by dragonflysky
Summary: Mallory Fenton is enjoying her summer, but soon gets pulled into helping Danny Phantom. But when she see's her mom with him...what will she start thinking. Not your typical Danny daughter fic, trust me.R&R On Hiatus! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By dragonflysky

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own Mallory.

Keep in mind…book titles are in _Italics_

"Ok class," said Mr. Lancer getting everyone together, "today is the last day of school this year. I am happy to announce that I think everyone has done well and…Mallory Fenton!"

I bolted up knowing I was busted. I always nod off during these "end of year" speeches. Sadly, Mr. Lancer knew that too. I can't believe he still works here. But I sit up ready to hear it yet again.

"I know Ms. Fenton that you are just as unexcited as I am that you have vacation," he said, "but does that mean I have to give you work, yet again, to occupy your summer?"

I slowly shook my head no. I can hear the class snickering behind me. But Mr. Lancer waits for me to talk. I gaze toward the ground. I'd rather not look him in the eye but knowing I have to get this over with I look up.

"No," I said nervously. Why I was nervous, I wasn't sure. It could have been the fact that I didn't want another 15-page essay to finish this summer. The last one was pure terror.

"_Both Sides of Time _Ms. Fenton, you are astonishingly like your father was at this age." He muttered quietly walking back to the front of the room. He sat back down at his old desk continued his annoyingly long speech.

" Seeing as this will be the last five minutes of your middle school career, I want to let you know that it doesn't mean that you will have smooth sailing once your out."

I sighed, knowing what was coming. I did the only logical thing.

"Mr. Lancer," I said raising my hand quickly. He looked at me but then continued speaking. I was persistent and kept my hand up.

"Mr. Lancer," I called once again across the room. He looked my way and sighed.

"Very well Ms. Fenton, what is it?" I smiled innocently hoping with all my heart this would work.

"How long have you been teaching here exactly?" I said with lightly.

He entered a brief moment of thought and started to mutter. That gave me just enough time to give the signal to Kira Foley and Max Wilson. They knew exactly what I was doing.

"Well, I would have to say 55 years or so," he replied with a small smile. I kind of hoped that meant he was thinking it was time to retire. But he quickly was jolted out of his memories and back to class.

"As, I was saying," he started once again. He soon stopped, noticing that Kira had her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms. Foley," he said looking straight at her. Kira, the smart one, came up with a quick idea.

"So who was your favorite student?" she asked. Mr. Lancer took another thirty seconds to think about that. That meant I had only one and a half minute left.

"I would have to say, Ms. Samantha Manson," he said slowly. My ears pricked slightly.

"Why my mom?" I said with my hand in the air. He looked at me slightly annoyed. But he answered me anyway. But it took him a minute to come up with an answer.

"Well," 3… "She was," 2… "Just," …1…RING! The final bell had rung as we raced as fast as we could out of the classroom. Summer had officially started.

Well, that is the first chapter. I will get more up, but I need a little time. R&R.

No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while to write. This is just a "what is going on now chapter". Basically, its what everyone looks like, relationships, and the beginning of the summer. Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom, I just own this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

By dragonflysky

Max had a party to go to and Kira was packing for her weeklong vacation to Florida, so I walked home by myself. I wasn't complaining or anything, I was actually quite happy. I'd made it through another year of school without a summer book report.

Smiling, I walked up to my house and went in. Like usual, my mother greeted me. Her black hair hung loosely at her shoulders. She wore a dark maroon t-shirt and a knee-length black skirt.

To put it simply, she was probably the coolest mom in the world.

"How was your last day of school Mallory?" She asked as she sat on the couch. I barely took notice and started up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Good," I managed to say before I was out of hearing distance. I walked in my room. It was a fairly decent room. It was blue, but posters were all over the walls. Some pictures of my friends were mixed in there as well.

I grabbed one of Kira, Max, and I at the beginning of the school year. We looked so different.

Max's blonde hair was cut short, just barely noticeable. Now, it was longer with some natural brownish highlights thrown in. His face was just the same though. Brown eyes pierced the photo, making him look older, smarter. But, looks can be deceiving.

Kira was shorter then. She had grown about an inch over the last year. Her black long hair was still the same though. It touched just below her shoulder blades and curled slightly. She still wore glasses, and I doubt that will ever change.

Finally, my eyes settled on me. My hair was really long, and I was just shorter than Max. My hair is much shorter now. It's about shoulder length, just long enough to put in a ponytail. Other than that, nothing much had changed. I hadn't really grown any taller. I look older now I guess, but that's predictable.

I put the picture back in its place and wandered to my shelf. It was full of a wide variety of books. I had supernatural books, historical fiction books, romance novels, you name it. My dad always called me Jazz II. At least it made him laugh.

After scanning for a few minutes, I pulled out a book that my mom wrote. It was about how she and dad got together. Well, that was one of the stories in it, but it was my favorite. Still, after reading it over and over, I didn't get a few things. I opened the pages eagerly and began to read.

'_It was a day like any other,' _the story began, _' Your father and I were in our senior year in high school. We had been friends for nearly as long as I could remember. Little did he know I actually liked him a little more then a friend. Or at least, I thought he didn't know. For many years, Tucker and I had labeled him as CLUELESS. I figured that is exactly what he was. _

_At any rate, it started out as any other day. He was doing his job to the town, and I was off on the sidelines helping anyway I could. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do. He was hurt rather badly. He cracked his skull from hitting the pavement. _

"_Danny," I yelled running over to my best friend. He was unmoving on the sidewalk, but his chest slowly rose and fell in rhythmic breathing. I began to shake him and cry his name. I pushed the 911 buttons on my cell phone. I didn't talk to the person on the other end; I just set it down and began to cry to the body on the street._

_Sadly, as much as I tried to stop the bleeding, it just kept coming. His breathing slowed to an unnaturally slow pace. I began to cry even harder. I soft moan escaped his lips. At first I thought he was coming to, but I realized that his heart rate was slowing down. He was losing too much blood, and I couldn't stop it._

"_Danny," I managed between sobs, " please don't leave me." By then, I could barely speak. The cries were pouring so heavily out of my body._

"_I need you," I said desperately. I was desperate. _

"_I love you," I managed in a choked whisper. I laid my head down on his chest and sobbed. Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my back. I lifted my head slightly to see that Danny had his eyes open slightly. I small smile played at the edges of his lips._

"_You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," he managed in a horse whisper. _

_A single tear escaped my eye._

That was about it. It went on later to say that they married and had me. Well, I tried not to think about that to much.

But, I could never figure a few things out. For example, what is my dad's "job to the town" that would make him hurt so badly. Of course, I had already asked these questions to my mother many times. She would just smile and tell me that I would know when I was older.

"Mallory," came a call from the stairs. I knew that voice all too well. Dad. He was home, and dinner was ready. I walked downstairs, fully aware of the time I spent to myself.

A man with messy black hair was standing in the kitchen with his back to me. He was well built for a thirty something year old man. He was strong, like he had been in the gym a lot, but as far as I'd known, he hadn't. He was a researcher at a nearby astronomy center, but more importantly, he was my dad.

That was the second chapter. It is a little longer than I hoped, but I just couldn't stop writing. R&R. No flames though. PM if you hate it or have any story ideas on where I could take it, I'm open for ideas. Not sure on what'll happen next, do you'll have to wait and see. I'll have it up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, finally Christmas break. I have time to think. Sorry for the late update. I've just been stuck on a couple ideas and possible story twists. As usual…I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I own my characters, and you can figure out which are mine if you know the series. Well, you know the drill…R&R and no flames. Enjoy

Chapter 3

By dragonflysky

"Time for dinner," said my dad as I came down the stairs. I smiled and followed him to the table. I took my respective spot between my two parents. Mom came over with a pot full of vegetarian spaghetti.

"Hi honey," said my mom dishing up my dad's plate. He graciously dug in. I slowly and quietly began my plate. If this worked out right, I could leave without any questions.

"So how was your last day of school?" So much for that. I turned to answer my dad.

"Fine, I guess," I said, unsure of what his reasons. I waited, knowing the question that was coming next.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" he asked with interest. I couldn't tell if he was mocking or serious. Not that it was different then when he normally asked questions, it's just, I never can tell.

"Nothing yet," I said as conversationally as I could. I knew it wouldn't last long. They always, I repeat, always had something that I could do. I waited with baited breath. I was worried about what I would have to do this year.

"Hmm," said my father simply. I couldn't believe it. There was nothing they could make me do this year. I wanted to jump up and cheer, but I didn't want something to just come up out of the blue. So, I sat and ate my noodles.

"Why don't you help out your grandparents?" said my mom. I nearly choked on the milk I was drinking. I noticed my dad did too. We both looked at her, our eyes sending different messages.

"Sure, I'd help Grandma Manson go through clothes again," I said slowly, trying desperately to relay the message that I'd rather starve. My mother just looked and smiled.

"Honey," she said sweetly, "I wouldn't be a very good mother if I put you through that torture again." I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I was safe.

"I meant you grandma and grandpa Fenton," she said like I was being ridiculous. I could see my dad, out of the corner of my eye, giving my mom a warning glare. I just looked at her in disgust.

"You mean ghost research?" I asked. The dislike showed clear in my voice. I saw enough of ghosts attacking near everywhere I went unintentionally, and I really didn't want to go to them.

"Is that really a good idea Sam?" he managed to stutter out. My mother gave him a look that would have made anyone feel like an idiot.

"Danny," she said in a voice that made me wonder if they had already had this discussion, "she can spend time with her grandparents." I gave my mom my patented puppy look.

"Do I have to?" I asked. I swear, my mom thought I was nuts.

"Yes," she said simply. I guess that settled that. I silently finished the rest of my spaghetti. As I got up from the table, my mom spoke again.

"They expect you Monday, so I suggest you read up on ghosts, unless you want your grandfather to lecture you about it."

I nearly ran up to my room to find every book I own on ghosts. I even grabbed some of the ones that had nothing to do with ghosts. No one was going to lecture me on ghosts. The rest of the weekend was spent up in my room. On the bright side, my dad seemed just as unhappy about this as I did.

Finally, the dreadful Monday arrived. I hadn't heard anything from Kira or Max, and that meant there was no way out of this. I trudged downstairs and ate my breakfast quickly. My mom examined what I was wearing, and then threw an identical shirt and skirt at me.

"What are these for?" I cautiously asked.

"There a substitute for those hideous jumpsuits they are going to make you wear," she said distractedly. I thanked the heavens I had a fashion sensible mom. I ran back up stairs to change.

The car ride there seemed to last 10 seconds rather than the usual 5 minutes. I turned to my mother with one last plea in my mind.

"Have fun," she said, pushing me out of the car. I reluctantly got out and went to knock on the door. The Fenton Works sign glowed brightly above me. But before I even raised my hand, an older woman opened the door. Her hair was graying, but the traditional jumpsuit was in place.

"Hi honey," said my grandma cheerily.

"Want to talk about ghosts?" asked my grandpa excitedly. His graying hair was the only thing that had ever really changed about him. I eyed him nervously. My grandma gave me an apologetic smile. That was at least one thing that I can work with.

"So how about the ghost gabber?" said my grandpa energetically. Oh great. This is going to be one long summer.

Well, there you have it. Not sure how long I should qualify this chapter. But again, you know the drill. R&R and no flames. Tell me if you like it, and if you want me to continue.

Next Chapter: Mallory gets her first ghost hunt against ????. You'll have to wait and see. Don't worry, this is not close to finished yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghostly Summer

Chapter 4

By dragonflysky

Ok, I spent who knows how long trying to decide how to lay this chapter out. I am trying really hard to update, but I don't have much time. Not sure if this is going to be any good, but I'll try. Reminder, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I own Mallory and her classmates and friends. R&R, no flames, yah, I sound like a broken record.

Well, enjoy!

If I heard him talk about one of these lame inventions again, I was going to burst. It didn't help that they seemed to go off around me either. My grandmother told me that they used to go off around my father too. No wonder he didn't want me to come, I wouldn't want to put my child through that torture either.

"And this is the Fenton Fisher," started my grandpa. I started coming three days ago and he still wasn't going to let up.

"Jack, maybe we should let her get some experi-" started my grandma, but she was cut off. Hope flared up in my eyes.

"I know what I am doing Maddie, and she needs to learn the basics of ghost catching," he protested. Grandma sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, but still, I was grateful for the effort. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandpa, he just, gets over talkative. My grandma walked into the kitchen, and pulled something out of the fridge.

"It's great for...FUDGE!" called my grandpa, changing his thought mid sentence. He sped into the kitchen. My grandma signaled for me to follow her. She through a black cube out on the carpet. I watched carefully as a bright light revealed a me on the couch. I was speechless, honestly. It looked just like me.

"Hologram," my grandmother explained quickly, pulling me out of sight. My grandfather entered the room in that exact moment.

"Ok, this is the," he continued pointing to a part on the reel. He didn't realize that it wasn't me. I could have jumped for joy, I was free. Well, not quite, but close enough. I followed my grandma down a flight of metal stairs. Lights and constant beeping were coming from the bottom. I'd never been to the basement, not really. Every time I would try, I would get pulled away, saying it was to dangerous and such. I nervously gripped the railing, unsure of what I might find.

What I saw next could only be described as amazing. The basement looked far more advanced then the pictures I had snuck out of my dad's album once. There wasn't any lights on, there didn't need to be. A bright green glow emitted from the doorway. I walked blindly toward it, wanting to go in. It looked inviting to me, from far away. As I approached it though, the appeal started fading. Ghostly wails could be heard softly from within. How could my grandmother stand it. She came over to me and inserted a small pair of earplugs. The wailing suddenly stopped.

"These are to filter out the ghost noise," she said. I could hear her perfectly, like I wasn't even wearing them. I walked along the desks and tables, keeping my hands to myself.

"Now let me introduce you to my method of training," called my grandmother from across the room. She was standing in front of a large, complicated computer.

"Um...what kind of training?" I asked nervously. I was slightly afraid of what she was going to say. My mind shifted to the ideas of more lecturing, but I didn't get very far. Small rod was thrown in my hand. I looked at it. It was no longer than my fist. I squeezed it, and it grew. To my height to be exact. It felt a little ackward, so my grandma came over to adjust it. By the time she was finished, it was as tall as my elbow. I swung it around. It was fun, perfectly balanced, and glowing a soft blue color. I thought of one of the school bullies and swung at thin air. As I whipped it around back to my side, a sound of breaking electronics was clearly heard. Scared, I turned to see one of my grandpa's ghost gabbers crushed on the floor.

"Oops," I said quietly, moving away. Grandma came up behind me, scaring the heck out of me, if I might add.

"Don't worry, I'll clean that up," she said distractedly, pulling me away from the scene. She went to the computer and typed in a series strokes that I couldn't follow.

"Training level one," said a voice from the computer. I jumped up as two ectopusses appeared. I had read about them, and they were the weakest, but most numerous, ghosts. I brought the staff up to my face.

"Let's start on some basic fighting techniques," said my grandmother smiling. At first, I was excited, I have to admit. But as we progressed, I slowly got bored. I already knew most of the moves, I had taken some classes earlier in my life. Somewhere in the middle of Session 2, the computer started beeping.

"Time to go," called my grandpa from up the stairs. My grandmother grabbed my arm, a little too hard, and pulled me up the stairs to a green vehicle. I recognized it immediately as the GAV that they commonly drove. I pulled free of the death grip and got calmly in the back seat.

"Who is it?" my grandma asked, taking the passenger seat. Grandpa took a sheet of paper that had printed itself out of a little printer by the wheel. I stared at the picture it had printed off, labled clearly 'The Hunter'. My mother had talked about this ghost in her book often, Skulker, if I remembered correctly. My grandpa pushed the peddle down as far as it could go. A belt snapped tightly around my waist. I looked for something to hold on to. The inside was as smooth though, so I dreadfully put my arms against the seat, hoping that a crash would never come. Thankfully, it never did.

Bright flashes could be seen around the corner, so m grandpa stopped. He had always been careful not to park too close to a fight, because he had already had the GAV destroyed 5 times to date.

I opened the door and got out as soon as the belt retracted back into the seat, thankful to have my feet on non-moving pavement. Looking around, I noticed we had ended up near the park. I looked around for my grandparents, only to realize they had already started off to the fight. I started to run and caught up quickly. Upon turning the corner, Skulker was being sucked up into, what I presumed to be, a Fenton Thermos by the famous Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom had been news since before I was born, so I didn't even need to question who he was.

"We were here for the hunter, but you'll do," screeched my grandpa, firing off a gun. Phantom looked his way before becoming invisible. I assumed the blast missed because I didn't here a hit. My grandfather continued firing off random shots in all directions. My grandmother sighed and watched on patiently. I turned my head slightly to see the tall hero of the town next to me.

"Does he always do this?" I asked unafraid. I knew he wasn't a bad ghost, just like the rest of the town. He had come and spoken to me once when I passed one of his battles, so I was comfortable talking to him.

"Yah, pretty much," he sighed. My grandmother left my grandpa's side to come over to me. She had seen Phantom, yet he seemed unafraid.

"I'll get him out of here, can you get Mallory home?" she asked him, with a small apologetic look in her eyes. I remember her telling me that she had given up trying to fight Phantom because he wasn't doing anything criminal. He nodded as he turned me and him invisible and watched as my grandma took grandpa away to the GAV. After they were well out of sight, I could see my limbs again.

"Hi honey," came a female voice from around Phantom, and he jumped up.

"Hi mom," I called from under him, for now he was floating clearly above me. She ran up to me and stood by my side.

"Hi Phantom, Maddie have to lead Jack away again?" she said, as if she had this converstation often. He nodded calmly.

"Too bad you can't learn from Phantom instead," she said absent-mindedly. I knew she was acting though, and I was thankful for it.

"Why would you want your daughter with a ghost?" asked Phantom nervously. Mom gave him a look that always made me feel like an idiot. I guess he felt that way too.

"She needs real experience," she continued, glancing around. Phantom looked like he was about ready to disapear.

"Why don't you teach her," she said with fake realization. I was not really sure what to say. Unfortunately, Phantom didn't either.

"I don't think she wants to, I mean, she is having a good time with her grandparents right?" he managed to say nervously. I wasn't sure what to do, agree with my mom or him. I thought about it for a minute. Real ghost fighting, or listening to grandpa lecture. Do I really have to say what my best choice was?

"Oh please, I really want her to be protected," she said, holding me close.

"I don't think," he began, unsure of how to put his statement.

"Please, I can't live through another day with my grandpa," I begged, knowing that it was the best option. He looked at me and sighed. I stared at him with my patented puppy-dog look, as did my mother. He opened his mouth, to protest I presume, but stopped before any sound came out.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he said quietly, knowing he had lost the battle.

"Yes!" I cheered. I was so excited, I wanted to hug him. Actually, I did. He stood shocked as I hugged around his waste, for he had long since landed. But I quickly let go, blushing at what I had done. My mother smiled and dug in her purse. She pulled out two small devices, one green, and one blue. As figured, I got the blue one, and Phantom, the green. I examined it closely and noticed mine had a small screen.

"These are so you can keep in contact," she said quickly. We went through a brief description on how to use them. When my mom was done, she turned to leave.

"Can you drop her off at home, I have some things to do. Bye!" she called before running off. Phantom sighed and picked me up. I held on tightly, as we were really high up. Except for the fact that I was flying, I was enjoying the view. I watched as familiar buildings went by underneath me. But before long, we landed on the roof of my house.

"I'll meet you up here when I call you, ok?" he asked akwardly. I wasn't sure what to say so I simply nodded. He got up and flew away.

"Bye," I called after him. He turned around and waved, before disappearing. I smiled as I walked down the door that was on the roof, welcoming the smells of my mothers cooking.

Ok, that was the next chapter. You know what to do, R&R, no flames. Please tell me if you have any ideas because I am having a serious case of writer's block. Well, don't know when I can update again, but I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghostly Summer

Chapter 5

By dragonflysky

Well, I finally wrote down another chapter. Can't tell you how difficult it was to put this together. I have 3 days of school left and I can focus on my stories for the summer. I hope anyway. Well, hope you enjoy!

I wanted to scream. Phantom was just as bad as my Dad. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're the same person. Actually, it is really weird. They both are so over protective. I say something to either one and I get the "I only want to keep you safe."

Every time there is a big important ghost, I can't do anything. He leaves me at home. It is so infuriating. It doesn't help that I am playing a constant game of hide and seek when my Grandpa ends up coming around. Anyway, about my dad…

Once, my dad came home.

"Hey Dad," I said smiling as he walked in the door. He greeted me happily and went to the table. My mom placed dinner in front of him.

"How was your day today?" he had asked, like usual. I grumbled something with my mouth full. My mom gave me a disapproving look and I hastily swallowed.

"So-so, but Phantom was a bit of a pain," I had said off-handedly. I could've sworn I saw him wince slightly. But for all I know, he might have hit his leg or something.

"He is just trying to watch out for your safety," he said warningly, like daring me to say something else.

"Jeez, I swear you listen to the same safety tapes or something," I mumbled under my breath. His head shot in my direction.

"What did you say?" he said. I swear, his hearing is like a dog. I barely have to speak and he can still hear me.

"I said, I know," I had responded rolling my eyes. He looked down at his plate and began eating quickly. My mother gave me another unhappy look. I just shrugged it off.

The meal continued in silence for a while. But was suddenly interrupted when my dad gasped loudly. My little green GCD (Ghost Communication Device) started beeping. As I stood up, my dad did too. It his pocket was a small cell phone type thing. It was beeping and blinking. Weird, I know.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked, not moving.

"No, I don't think it is important," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't pull them out but kept them there.

"Aren't you going to at least see who it was?" I asked again, not moving from my standing position. He glanced at me nervously. Eventually, his hand moved out of his pocket. It was Phantoms GCD!

"How did you get that?" I asked surprisingly. He glanced at my mother, as if looking for some help. She just shrugged and turned back to her food.

"Honey, you should go see what is attacking," she suggested calmly. But I didn't move.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I found it by the park," he said slowly, "he must have dropped it." I raised my eyebrow and gave him a questioning stare.

"Here, give it back to him," he said handing it to me. I took it and nodded and walked out the door.

"Boy, she is dense," I heard my mother say when she thought I was out of hearing range. My dad sighed.

"Good thing too," he said. I could hear chairs moving and could only assume my mom moved to my dad. They said something that was too quiet to hear. I quickly moved out the front door and down the street a little.

"Boo," came a voice from behind me. I turned and laughed lightly. "Hi Phantom!"

I handed him his blue GCD. He turned it over in his hands.

"Where did you get this?" he asked calmly.

"My dad found it in the park," I said. He smiled and told me to thank him.

Anyway, turns out all it was, was an animal ghost having a snack at the local Petco. Also weird, I asked my dad where he found it again.

"In front of the school," he had replied.

I know, weird right? And I AM NOT DENSE! Anyway, no time to think over it too hard. Kira and Max are coming home today.

Well, there it was. Not very exciting I know. I'm not to fond of it and I don't mind if you tell me you aren't either. I hope I can write more soon. I will definitely not wait so long to update. Well, R&R. I follow the same thing every time. No review, no update. Flame all you like and PM me with questions, ideas, hate mail, ect.


End file.
